Blind Love
by xBlackDragoonx
Summary: "His name means blind, and it couldn't have been better picked for him. He is blind to everything. His heart, nature, wants… He does not see the evil around him." CecilxKain. Kain POV. Rated T for yaoi pairing to be safe. Not hardcore.


Blind Love

_**A/N: I was looking up what Cecil's name meant and when I found blind I couldn't help but write this! Warning it is fluffy yaoi. No smut. Sadly Cecil, Kain and all other characters are not mine.**_

His name means blind, and it couldn't have been better picked for him. He is blind to everything. His heart, nature, wants… He does not see the evil around him. The darkness of his armor hid everything from him; hid all the evil he was doing. We were doing… Cecil Harvey. His first name means blind. Even his last name is perfect for him… It means strong and worthy; battle worthy. He is a brave man, the strongest of the strong. It's what makes me over flow with hideous black jealousy. He is so worthy of everything… I am worthy of nothing. My name is plain and simple and named for the weapon I fight with; spear.

Why must he be blinded to the world? He is so wise, worthy of the king he is destined to be. But why doesn't he see me? He is blind to how I feel. Blind to why I really betrayed him. He believes it is all because of jealousy. Jealous over how our childhood friend looks at him with such love. I am jealous of him, but only for his strength and value. The real person I am burning with jealousy over is Rosa. She has the attention of the only man I have eyes for. He is so blind to how I feel. Blinded to the true fact.

I love him.

"Kain, my friend…. What is wrong with you? You've been so different since you returned this time." So blind… He notices the change in me. My silver haired paladin has worried frantically over me since I returned for good from Golbez's clutches… Well Zeromus'. His purple eyes were sparkling with his anxiety. "You…. You are not feeling his pull again are you?"

Yes my blind love, I always feel his pull… Right now he is trying to taint my feelings for you. He wants me to kill you before we make it to him. But I think the only thing keeping me sane at the moment is the way I feel for you. I never want to harm you again. The love I feel is the only light in my heart and it seems to be enough to keep Zeromus away. I am still not as pure as you, love… I don't deserve the love I never see. Can you explain why I love what I don't deserve and can never have? Maybe that's why…. I can never have you. But I have loved you all these years.

Of course all I said to him was, "Do no fret Cecil… I am fine with all of you around to ward away the dark. Zeromus will not win over me again." The others have nothing to do with it… Rosa darkened my heart with her beauty and the way she looked at Cecil. My paladin went through so much chaos and danger to protector her. He gave up the crystal for _her_. What did he ever do for me? He let me rot away with Golbez. He only ever tried to talk me out of my black heart. Only talk no true action…

_See…. They don't care…. Destroy him now!_

"N-no…" I whispered harshly. I glanced up into purple gems and they shattered my split heart. Cecil looked into my eyes with such worry and… pity. Damn pity.

"Kain… we need to talk. Alone…" His white metal hand gently takes my night blue one and he pulls me away from our party, explaining to them how we would be back in a moment and to make camp for the night. We were on the lunar subterranean, and we believed it to be night. But how would you know it was night time, Cecil, if the moon is the night's mistress? We are on the moon now. How would you know when night time was?

"What do you want Cecil?" _Kill him! Him and his little Rose!_ Rosa… Her love is her thorns. They stab my heart daily.

"I want to know what is wrong Kain."

Blind…. My blind friend…. "Nothing." I lied.

The white knight pushed me into the rocky moon wall and practically growled at me, "Kain I know something is wrong! Why won't you tell me? Are we not friends?"

"You tell me."

Cecil stepped back, his eyes pained. "Kain… What happened to you? Does he hold your heart even now?"

While leaning against the cool wall, my eyes had started to water. How thankful I was for my helm at the moment… It kept him still blind. "My heart is a void of evil, Cecil Harvey."

"No it is not Kain! I have been your friend for years! I know it is not so!"

"Zeromus only has a hold on my mind, not my heart. My heart is being held by someone else. Some who is careless towards it but caring at the same time. My heart is on the end of a sword tip, and the holder does not even know that every time they do anything it hurts me."

There was a silence between us, his confusion clear. He is still blind to me. Blind to everything… "Kain… I do not get this riddle…"

"My heart belongs to the only one I love… My only true friend… The only one a cursed demon should not love but does." I avoid his purple gems. I could never let him understand what they truly meant…

"Kain…"

Cecil, you are the dagger driving into my heart, but you are also the only light in it. My heart is an empty sky, and you are its only moon in the darkness. I push past him and make my way back to the camp of all those who distrust me. "I do not deserve you. You should stay blind and stop asking questions…"

"Blind to how you feel for me?"

My feet stop, glued to the rough ground.

"… I think I am blind. Just like you are blind as well." Warm arms slide around my neck from behind and pull me close. "Have you noticed nothing?"

"Y-you love Rosa…"

"Of course, you foolish dragoon," he laughs gently, his chest vibrating under my back, "She is one of my best friends. I love Rydia, Edge, Rosa, Edward, Palom, Porum, and most importantly…. You."

My heart skipped a beat, "As a friend…"

"No."

Blood rushed like a flood to my cheeks, almost begging my face to burst into scarlet flames, "This is not right Cecil…" I pulled from his embrace and started my walk back again.

"… You are driving a spear in between us." A… spear? "Your stubbornness is deadly and trying to keep us a part."

"… Spear…. I am the spear in our friendship?"

"Yes…. Why are you smiling like that?"

I had not realized the smile forming on my lips and the laughter trying to bubble out of my mouth. "Seems we both keep with what our names mean, hmm?"

"What are you talking abo-" I quickly turned around and kissed his lavender lips before he could finish talking. They were smooth and warm against my cold lips. He was the light while I was the cold darkness… We were perfect opposites.

"Forgive my sins Cecil… I am a sinful dragoon."

The paladin pulls me into an embrace and I become lost in his moon silver hair. "If I gave you light, you gave me darkness. I am thankful for that shadow from the suns bright light… Forgive me for being blind?"

Blind… We both seemed to fit our names a little too well… "I love you…"

"And I you my shadow…"

_**Thanks for reading! Please pop by and leave a review! They keep me going~**_


End file.
